sjahdfandomcom-20200214-history
Hella Donut
Donut is one of the star characters of the comic, Sweet Jeff and Hella Donut. He is a nerdy man with a donut for a head, crazy right? Wow. Along with his best friend Jeff, the two go through numerous adventures that are not only exciting, but also a blast! Background At the age of 12, Donut was walking around with his friend Rob, as they valued their friendship. Suddenly, a truck came flying out of nowhere and clipped both of them. Later, Donut awoke in the hospital to find out that the Doc had to replace his head with a literal donut, and that his friend Rob would permanently be ugly. From then on, Rob and Donut became rivals. In the near future, Donut started getting bullied for have a donut for a head, and had his glasses knocked off. Jeff arrived, the two meeting for the first time, and scared the bullies away. Jeff invited Donut over for pizza, and after they ate, Donut asked if Jeff had any spare glasses. Jeff did, and gave Donut new glasses, and they became best friends. Biography Season 1 As Jeff chilled with his friends one day, Donut sat alone at home reading his book. Another day, Donut began to talk to Jeff over the phone. Randomly and frantically, Donut suddenly claims that he killed Rob, and Jeff reacts by trying to get Donut to explain the situation. Donut is delirious and becomes defensive, but then goes silent after Rob gets up. After Jeff is attacked by an angry mob, Donut returns to the phone saying that Rob has returned and he is stronger than ever. At an unknown point in time, Donut wakes up in the headquarters of FUCKS entertainment. He looks around for Jeff but instead runs into not only a strange ghost, but Rob, whose eyes are glowing red. Rob threatens Donut, who proceeds to turn into an array of neon colors and begins to fly through the air. Donut then suddenly returns to laying on the bed, as if nothing had ever happened. Waking up for real, Donut starts to walk around and runs into the actual Rob. Rob welcomes Donut home, who is severely confused. The shadow man, the leader of FUCKS, appears before Donut, and kills Rob mercilessly. Jokingly, Donut grieves for Rob's death, but then admits he was just fooling around. Once again Donut is welcomed home, only this time by the FUCKS leader. Donut responds with more confusion, but is soon shocked and becomes frozen when he realizes that the FUCKS leader is in fact Alex. One week in the future, a glasses-less Donut prepares himself for a strange battle against Jeff. He takes out a green science text book to use as a weapon, as well as a green bookmark. However, the weapons are futile towards Jeff, who takes out his gun and shoots Donut in the chest. A day later, Donut has a grave, with his trademark book laid upon it. Up in the kingdom of Heaven, Donut lives on in the afterlife, realizing and accepting his death. But the peace ends when Jeff mysteriously appears again, donning a strange uniform and destroying Heaven. Twenty five years in the future, Donut weeps over Jeff vanishing twenty five years prior, and talks about how he attempted to grow plants but they all failed to live on. He takes a final look at a photo of Jeff that he has, and ends his life with a blow through the head with a gun. Season 2 Fifteen years in the past, Donut walks with his friend Rob. They acknowledge the friendship they have, until a speeding truck smashes into both of them. After a seemingly gruesome operation, Donut comes to only to be told by a doctor that he had to have his head replaced with a giant donut. The same cannot be said about Rob, however, who glares at Donut with hatred as his face was not able to be cured in some way. Back to present time, Donut lacks his glasses and is being brought at gunpoint to Canada by Rob. Donut expresses disgust as Rob urges him that they've almost arrived at their destination. When they arrive in New York, Donut notices a group of four dollar bills standing in front of him, who are questioned by Donut. He asks who they are again, but suddenly they vanish in plain sight. Donut becomes confused, and Rob finally steps in, seeming as if he never saw the dollar bills. Donut tries to explain what happened, but Rob disregards it and orders Donut to keep moving. Donut listens to the orders, and says aloud that he must have poor vision due to losing his glasses, which Rob takes out and wears. Rob also takes out the same sword Donut used to kill him, which gets under Donut's skin. Donut and Rob travel for three days, until they reach the headquarters of FUCKS, presumably in Canada. In the FUCKS HQ, Donut is brought to a secret room by Rob and is introduced to Alex. When Rob mentions Alex being useful, Donut asks how, and is told that a powerful being enchanted Alex with the power to absorb other powers. The being gave Alex a to-do list, and when Donut asks what the list says, Rob refuses to tell him. Instead, Rob tells Donut that the plan is to summon dark and evil power, which doesn't impress Donut. Rob then leaves to put the first step into motion, leaving Donut alone in the room and locking him inside. Donut sobs for an entire day about being alone until the door suddenly unlocks from the outside, and Donut leaves. Outside, all of the guards are dead, and Donut wonders who killed them. He then travels to where Rob went and unfortunately walks in on Jeff betraying Brigade. Rob and Alex leave, and Jeff slowly walks by Donut without acknowledging him. Donut stands still and stares aimlessly as Kyo appears. Ignoring everything Kyo says, Donut states he's going to find Jeff, and leaves the headquarters. Skipping forward in the future 25 years, the story picks up after Donut decides to kill himself. He arrives in Heaven, stating he's "dead again". He looks around for his "friends" and starts to panic when he doesn't see them. A huge eye appears and Donut comments on a being that is "the day before today" and how he was right about seeing him again. Donut stands idle for a bit when suddenly Heaven is blown up, and all that is seen is the image of Jeff's face. Season 3 In a flashback, Jeff recalls his first memory with Donut. Recently after Donut had gotten his new donut head, two bullies began picking on him because of his weirdness. Donut is punched in the face and is about to get another punch, when suddenly Jeff steps in and scares away the bullies. Donut thanks Jeff for saving him, and although Jeff thinks Donut is weird looking, he invites Donut over for some pizza and the two start a great friendship. Back in the present, Donut arrives at the abandoned building where Jeff is, and a battle begins. After the battle, Jeff leaves the building, covered in the blood. Donut lays on the ground, dead. Kyo arrives and brings Donut's body back to town, and is buried the next day, with his old green book on his grave. Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Donut awakes in the afterlife. He is surprised that Heaven is actually made up of clouds, and he suddenly meets Brigade as well, who also rests in Heaven. They introduce themselves and quickly talk about recent events regarding Jeff, when suddenly a strange being with an eyeball head appears, greeting Donut. Brigade says the being is named Yesterday, and that he is the leader of Heaven. Yesterday tells Donut to merely call him Dani, and then sends Donut a strange vision that shows a bunch of numbers. Yesterday describes the vision as the amount of time Donut truly has to live. Donut is then sent back to the real world, as he arrived in Heaven early. Donut wakes up in a hospital afterwards, and meets Kyo who says that Donut was supposedly dead and was most likely brought to the hospital. Donut realizes that Yesterday and the world of Heaven had to be real. An old friend returns, the Doc, who says he has been living in Canada for a while. Kyo insists that him and Donut return to his house to talk seriously. At Kyo's house, the two discuss what to do with FUCKS, now that Brigade is dead and Jeff is evil. Donut admits that he's not able to do anything special, and asks Kyo what his abilities are. Kyo begins to describe his time traveling abilities, and then the two decide they need to recruit more teammates. Before they leave, Kyo suggests renaming themselves as Sweet Kyo and Hella Donut, but Donut turns it down instantly. Donut and Kyo visit the bar, and think about looking for someone there to recruit. The bartender approaches them and asks what they want to drink. Kyo answers, but Donut seems to ignore the question and ask for the bartender's name, who answers Jezebel. Donut moves closer to Kyo to try and have a secret conversation. He asks Kyo if they should recruit Jezebel, and Kyo is skeptical over recruiting someone they hardly know. They come to the agreement that asking Jezebel about FUCKS would be the right idea. Donut asks her, and she thinks it is merely an entertainment company. Donut decides to tell her to meet them behind the bar at midnight, and she agrees to the deal but thinks it's mysterious. Donut then signals to Kyo that they are leaving. Later at midnight, behind the bar, Donut and Kyo wait for Jezebel. She arrives, asking what they want. Donut and Kyo cut to the chase and explain that Jezebel needs to help them fight against FUCKS, as they are evil. Jezebel isn't sure about why she should believe them, and so (off-panel), the two tell her their stories. Afterwards, Jezebel agrees to helping them, and joins their party. Kyo asks for a fist-bump, saying "hella sweet", but Donut denies it. Donut suggests going to the library the next day, and they do. They all start looking for books aimlessly, as Donut's philosophy is, books will answer anything no matter what. Kyo sees Donut's arm pop up behind a book shelf with a giant book. The three start reading the book, and it's about a being named The Producer. After reading a short section of it, Kyo wonders how it's of any importance, and Donut realizes that The Producer may in fact be the strange Big P being he heard about before from Rob. Outside of the library, Donut continues reading the book. Kyo asks if Donut found out anything else, and Donut responds saying that the book said something about a "sacrifice of someone imbued with heavenly power" being needed in order to get the Producer's powers back. Kyo asks if they're going to recruit anyone else, and Donut suggests trying to recruit the Doc. However, when they arrive at the hospital, it's completed destroyed, and there's blood everyone. The only sign of the Doc are his glasses sitting in a pool of blood. Donut instantly realizes that it had to be Jeff behind it all. Donut states that Jeff must have returned to the hospital in order to get more pills. While Donut studies the place, Kyo and Jezebel wonder about what the pills do to people. So they stuff the pills in the a bag of chips that happened to be laying around, and have Donut eat him. Donut begins to freak out and sees three colors blinking, but then acts as if nothing happened when he regains himself. Donut then asks about Kyo's time travelling abilities, and asks him to jump a day into the future and find out what Jeff is up to. Kyo returns and tells Donut and Jezebel to follow him. Before they leave, Donut tries to think of a team name for them, and comes up with the lame title of, "Radical Awesome League". Kyo leads Donut and Jezebel outside of The Can, the town they were in, and begin travelling. After several hours, the three decide to rest. While sleeping, Donut has a dream and sees Yesterday in it. Yesterday tells Donut that when he returns to Heaven, Yesterday will still be there as the ruler. Donut wakes up, and three begin travelling once more. A few hours pass, and they somehow run into Jeff and Rob. Donut stares at Jeff, and he stares at Donut, and they mumble each other's name. Donut instantly turns to Kyo and asks why he made everyone meet. Kyo responds saying that he wants to fight Jeff. Donut tries to calm Kyo down so he doesn't go and try to fight Jeff, but they fight anyway. Jeff runs towards Kyo and Donut realizes just how fast Jeff really is. Rob sits in the corner, happy that he doesn't have to fight, until Donut approaches him and talks about getting his vision back. Rob takes out the same sword with the blood on it that was used to stab him much earlier, and asks Donut how he'll fight. Donut takes out his green book, which fails to impress Rob. Rob swings the sword at Donut who blocks it and bends it significantly with his book. Rob decides to throw the sword at Donut, who merely blocks it with the book once again. While Rob becomes distracted by Jeff, Donut walks over punches him in the face, telling him to pay attention. Rob throws a rock at Donut, which smashes him in the face. In response, Donut throws his book at Rob. The book smashes Rob straight in the face, sending the glasses to fly off. Rob falls to the ground, and watches the glasses fall onto Donut's hand. Donut puts his glasses back on and states that his vision is finally back. Donut then quickly throws the rock back at Rob, knocking him out with it. As Jeff and Kyo fight more, Jeff eventually shoot Kyo and gets ready to fire the finishing shot. Before he's able to, however, Donut jumps in the way, shielding Kyo. Category:Characters